Conventional day
by Lempicka Silent
Summary: Los años han pasado pero hay cosas que nunca cambian. Este fic participa para el reto: "One True Pairing" del foro La Mansión Vongola. Mukuro/Chrome


_Este fic participa para el reto: "One True Pairing" del foro La Mansión Vongola._

KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano

* * *

Una gran mansión soleada se imponía en medio del bosque rodeada de un hermoso jardín. En el florecían distintos tipos de plantas pero su favorita se hallaba flotando en el estanque del patio trasero. Los lotos sobre las aguas cristalinas balanceándose ligeramente ante el suave viento de la tarde le recordaban a él y eso la ayudaba a pasar los días esperando su regreso.

La mayoría de los habitantes de la mansión eran incapaces de comprender las razones que movían al guardián de la niebla. Sus intenciones parecían estar cubiertas por una gruesa capa de su misma llama dejando entrever ilusiones que no se ceñían a la realidad.

Mukuro no era la mejor de las personas y en el pasado había hecho cosas horribles pero eso nunca supuso un problema para ella. Para Chrome él lo era todo, la única persona que le tendió la mano en la oscuridad, su luz. Fue quien la mantuvo con vida cuando su familia la condenó a morir y le dio una nueva en la cual pudo ser feliz, para ella Mukuro lo era todo. Su mundo empezaba y terminaba con él.

Una cálida sensación se apoderó de la chica que miraba el estanque llevándose una mano al corazón. Con una leve sonrisa en la cara escuchó los lentos pasos en la hierba acercándose a ella. La persona se agachó hasta su oído y susurró las palabras que había estado deseando escuchar desde hacía una semana.

—He vuelto, Chrome.

Chrome volteó la cabeza mirando a sus enigmáticos ojos heterocromáticos antes de posar sus labios en los suyos.

—Bienvenido.

—Parece que te he hecho esperar.

La mujer del parche negó con la cabeza volviendo la vista al estanque mientras se apoyaba en el recién llegado quien acababa de sentarse a su lado.

Antes de que Mukuro pudiera comenzar una conversación unos gritos que le daban la bienvenida lo interrumpieron.

—¡Has vuelto!—dijo Ken antes de saltar a su lado de forma alegre como un perro cuyo amo acababa de regresar.

—Ken, Chikusa, no tenéis porqué venir a recibirme.

—Solo queríamos ver como te encontrabas—justificó el del gorrito con su cara inexpresiva—. Fran también está aquí.

—Oya, oya, esto empieza a ponerse problemático.

—Maestro, tú eres el único problemático aquí así que váyase y no regrese.

El comentario le valió al de cabellos verdes un tridente clavado en su gorro de rana y una mirada airada de su maestro.

—Es difícil darle una cálida bienvenida mientras me apuñala, deténgase por favor—comentó Fran en su tono monótono.

Chrome observó el espectáculo delante de ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Fran volvió a ser apuñalado en el gorro al hacer un comentario sobre Mukuro y las piñas mientras Ken, en su habitual falta de conservación propia, le dio la razón al de ojos verdes. Chikusa trataba de hacer callar al rubio que intentaba arreglar su metedura de pata empeorando cada vez más su situación lo que llevó a que llovieran piñas sobre el Varia y el rubio.

—Debería haberlo metido en una caja y enviado a Varia por correo cuando tuve la oportunidad—murmuró Mukuro caminando en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Chrome.

Sin quererlo malgastó toda la tarde discutiendo con Fran y regañando a Ken por sus inapropiados comentarios sobre frutas. Chrome se tuvo que marchar al cabo de poco rato tras el incidente quedando en que se verían en la noche. Mentiría si negara que disfrutó el tiempo que pasó con su antiguo grupo de Kokuyo pero tenía otros planes para la tarde. Después de tanto caos y muerte lo que de verdad quería era relajarse junto a la chica del parche y olvidarse de la inmundicia del mundo.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta mirando el interior de la habitación buscando algún rastro de Chrome. Su mirada se paró en la figura que yacía dormida en el sofá y en silencio se acercó hasta la mujer. Seguramente se había quedado dormida mientras le esperaba, pensó apartando un mechón de cabello morado de sus ojos. Su rostro mostraba tal paz y serenidad que se vio incapaz de perturbarla para continuar con las actividades que había planeado para ambos. La recogió con una tierna sonrisa y la llevó a la cama arropándola con cariño.

—Dulces sueños, mi querida Chrome—susurró tras posar un beso en su cabello.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Es mi primera vez en un emparejamiento canonxcanon y la verdad no tenía ni puñetera idea de que pareja escoger ya que realmente no tengo una OTP en esta serie, así que, al final, me decidí por mi personaje femenino favorito y enchufarle el primero que se me paso por la cabeza después. Es imposible pensar en Chrome sin Mukuro.


End file.
